


love enough

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2017 [24]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash February, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Mina knows that Lucy is no horrid "thing".





	

Mina listens as the men in her life tell her that her Lucy is gone, that a monster is wearing her face, that it is no longer the woman she knows, that Lucy is a thing, an _it_. Mina listens and she nods and she demurs to their judgement, for are they not men, are they not wise?

 

In private she knows better, listens to her heart and knows that her Lucy cannot change. 

 

And it  _is_ Lucy, Mina's Lucy, embracing her that night, whispering sweet endearments to her, making them inseparable. Mina loves Lucy. Lucy loves Mina. It's enough.


End file.
